magical doremi reunited
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: when the queen is sick it up to the magical doremi team! to help
1. Chapter 1

**Magical DoReMi Queen lumina is ill and she has two twins named serenity and sapphire **

**Chapter one five years later the queen and dorie are reunited dorie is in love with queen lumina? **

**It had been 5 years since Dory and the others had decided not to become Witches is they heard somewhere that Queen lumina was sick, Dori said OK girls were going back to the universe and we're becoming which is so we can take care of Queen lumina, Rayanne said but how we don't know where petina is, mirabelle said where do you think that old witch is she that the rusty old broom she has to be we did not get back to gather and tell her parents were leaving just to not find her, Caitlin said well we better hurry and find her soon or Queen lumina is gonna get worse by the minute and we all know how Dory is in love with her, momoko said well we're going to have to find a way to get there. Ellie said I can ask my mom if we can take the limo , dori said well what are we waiting for let's go there's no time wasting, Meanwhile in the lunaverse a new rose witch blossom with about to bloom And it was another daughter for Queen lumina and her true love Dory, even though that Dory wasn't there to be in serenity and sapphires lives they both knew their mother dori love them , even though if she didn't know about them sapphire was asleep on the couch in serenity was next to her mother . lumina opened her eyes looking at her dearest serenity and said dear you need to go sleep I will be better soon, her voice sounded weak as she spoke serenity news she wasn't getting any better she didn't know what was going on and she said mother i'm not leaving you mom's not here to take care of you someone has to take care of you, and lumina said but that is not you you are still a little girl you're only 11 my dear I will be fine. Serenity said mom I'm 6 not 11 and besides I will always worry about you, mojo heart walked in and put a hand on serenity shoulder and said Princess you need your rest I will take care of your mother, serenity said fine but I'm sleeping on the couch with sapphire, in so she walked over to the couch and laid next to her sister, mojo heart said your Majesty your conditioning is worsening if you keep going on like this without anybody taking care of you then you're going to , lumina stopped her with her hand . And lumina said do not worry about me I will have somebody to take care of me soon besides I need you and mojo Miller to worry about my girls I'm very worried about them and the new baby will be born any day now, Meanwhile in the human world dori and her friends found patinas shop and, they walked in and patina said Welcome girls are you afraid to pick out my jewels, and mirabelle said petina stop messing around we need your help and and reanne said it's us right and dori, Mirabelle, ellie, momoko, and Caitlin! And Lorelei said girls is that really you but she had them Oh my gosh look how big you've gotten Caitlin Oh mirabelle dori momoko reanne what are you doing here, dori said we need our crystals somehow we have to get to Queen lumina, petunia came out and said don't you mean your lumina we all knew you had a huge crush on the Queen and Hana knew it too that you and the Queen were her mothers and dorie blushed man did everybody knew about her crush, did mojo rin mojo Miller and mojo Heart know about her crush too it did matter right now she knew she had to get to lumina her true love, Momoko said do y'all have our crystals we need them we told our parents, Lorelei said what why I mean if they now know they're gonna make you come back I know you're all graduated from high school age of 17 and I'm glad and you're graduated from 5th grade Caitlin but why do you look so determined on something , dori said we're not staying here we're moving to the lunaverse work gonna become witches is permanently we told our parents that we're never coming back unless we train a witchLing, petina said you girls are serious about this aren't you I mean I know when you're serious when you're not but you're moving to the lunaverse ,Mirabelle said we don't belong here we never belonged never So we're moving to the lunaverse , petina nodded in handed them each their crystals they all went in a body of light and transformed into witches is their parents saw the whole thing when Caitlin and dorie mom said girls is this really what you want , and dorie said I don't belong here I belong with the woman I'm in love with mom I belong with lumina and you're not going to stop me from getting to her she sick she needs me and I'm going , all the parents were trying to say something but it was too late the girls portal was already open and they all walked through with petunia patina and Lorelei an instant they were gone, Meanwhile at the Palace Hana had walked into lumina's room and she sat in the chair by the bed holding her mother's hand she was the Crown Princess of her Homeland after all she missed her Mama Dory and her momma Caitlin in her momma rayanne Mama mirabelle Mama Ellie Mama Momoko but she especially missed her Mama Dory lumina felt her staring and opened her eyes, and said I miss her too I miss her with all my heart hana Chan there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss your mother I loved her with all my heart letting her go with not the easiest thing I have ever done, and Hana Chan said Hana Chan knows that it wasn't Hana chan easiest thing ever Hana never wanted to leave her Mama , mojo Miller walked in behind hana and said I bet your Mama would be proud of the 17 year old you've became heck she be the same age as you right now but anyhow we know you miss your Mama we all missed your mom's 2 mojo heart doesn't like to admit it but she misses them too she's been crying, outside of the Palace the girls were running and motor in thought them dorie nodded her to tell Lumina they were finally home she was finally home , and mojo rin started running to Queen Lumina's room She arrived at her room and knocked on the door and the Queen told her to come in, and lumina said what is it mojo rin is something wrong you look like you've seen a ghost and Hana said has something exciting happened, and mojo rin said they're here Dory, Mirabelle, Raeann, Ellie, Momoko, Caitlin There here in the lunaverse they have the crystals your Majesty dory is finally home to you , the Queen's eyes widen in shock and she jumped out of the bed even though she was weekend hana mojo Miller and sapphire and serenity who had just woke up and heard the news tried to stop her but she was on a full run, and she ran down the hall Pass mojo heart and she kept running until she got to the great Hall to the indoor throne room and there she saw them stand there mirabell, raeann, Caitlin, Ellie, momoko, and Dory Lumina stood there staring at Dory and dori was staring back she could tell she was sick,Luminous vision started blurring her fever was now worse than she had ran all the way to dori Her body was weak and she started collapsing and they caught her she was barely conscious when Dory said lumina lumina, but lumina couldn't hear her she smiled and in a weak and exhausted tone she said dorie my love you've returned , dori said Oh lumina why do you have to get up and run to me I was coming, Ellie said quick let's just get her up out of the floor and get her back to bed we can worry about that later , then all the sudden they heard accordion music, and a witch sang : if I pull a fast one on yeah it's only 'cause I'm conya hello wherever you want everyone knows who I am I am witch conya of lunaverseee! Mirabelle said would you stop your singing and help us get the Queen to bed conya we're happy to see you but the Queen is sick, And conya Nodds helps them get Queen lumina back to bed , she laid there for a while mojo heart examined her Dory with mojo hard for like ever Mojo heart Sat up from examining the Queen and Dory said well as she could in any worth is she gonna be OK what's gonna happen is she OK, and mojo heart said calm down her fever is will get better eventually told the Queen not to exert herself And now we're just going to have to wait until she wakes up . They all side and waited for hours eventually everyone Except dori had left and she thought there next to lumina watching her carefully and lumina's eyes fluttered open and Dory said you're awake oh my gosh lumina thank goodness you're awake why did you come running to me why did you overexert yourself, lumina said i had to see you i had to know you were there i had to see you for myself I had to feel you i had to hear you i had to be with you**, **Dory said lumina I I was coming why didn't you wait for me you wouldn't Overexert yourself because of me ,lumina said dori I would do anything for you I love you and there is a lot of people that I love here you are daughters you are the first person in a very long time that I have ever loved and I don't want that to ever change, dori said I love you too lumina And I don't want it to ever change either .they kissed and lumina fell back to sleep.**

**End of chapter one **

**a/n Author's note: I do not Own magical do-re-mi or any of the characters except my own if i did then season 2 free 4 would have been in English I hope you enjoy and like my story and if you don't like Dorian lumina together well do with it just don't read my story if you don't like it Please favorite like and follow thank you **

**umiryuzzaki1 out !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magical doremi Lumina is ill and she has two twin daughters' serenity and sapphire **

**Chapter 2 serphina is born lumina gets worse a new cursed forest appears and new evil arises! And its majo tourbillons mama! Majo tourbillina**

**Dory was sitting with lumina and she looked at her lumina she sighed, and looked and their three daughters Hana Chan their eldest daughter and her younger sisters, serenity and sapphire, and Reanna walked in with some tea, dory said " thanks re I need it I am worried," Reanna said "you have a right to be with your lumina sick, three girls and another on the way" Dory nods looking at lumina and loved on her head, and Lumina's eyes opened and she sat up with the help of dory and Reanna, lumina said " dory my darling we need to talk", and reanna understood and got the girls and left, dory said" what is it lumina what's wrong are in you pain is it time for the baby!'', dory was starting to panic and lumina laughed and shook her head, and said" no I'm not and no it isn't you came back ", and dory said" of course! I came back I couldn't stay another day another, moment, another night or year without one I truly love." And lumina looked at her and saw her crystal, and lumina said " dory you have your crystal why", dory said" well that should be obvious if I'm here right I'm witch don't witches live in the lunaverse," and Lumina's eyes widened, and lumina said" dory that means your living here what about your family your friends school gosh Caitlin", dory smiled and slipped an engagement ring on Lumina's finger, and dory said " I want to marry you be your queen and live with you Caitlin, reanna, momoko ellie, and Mirabelle and I all came to this agreement, and I told family I wasn't coming back unless I trained a witchling", lumina smiled and points to the closet, lumina said" will you get your present out of the closet for me", and dory nodded, she walked over to the closet open it up inside sat box marked for dory and she walked back over and puts the box in her lap, lumina said" now open it before I ask what I have to ask", dory nodded and opened the box it was a pink queens dress her size with a crown like Lumina's and veil that went below the eyes, dory looked at her , lumina said " now I know most people wait until their wedding day for this, but I'm afraid this cannot our people don't have a ruling monarch at the moment ,Hana is too, young so are her sisters, I hate to ask you this before our wedding day but would official become queen so they can have a monarch," lumina's eyes watered and coughed, dory looked at her with a smile and took her hands, and dory said " yes I will my beloved I don't want you to worry about a thing call majo rin and reanna so we can have witnesses and I get changed," lumina nods and does as told and dory got changed, when rin and reanna entered the room dory was already changed and lumina sitting on the side of the bed, majo rin said " we are here your majesties as requested", reanna said " I am so happy for you dory", and dory nods and knelt in front of lumina, and lumina said " today I your future wife and queen official crown you in front of majo rin and majo reanna, queen dory Goodwin of the lunaverse you may rise my queen", lumina puts the crown on dory's head, and dory rose from her feet and helped lumina back into bed and lumina fell asleep, majo rin said " the queen is expect at the great hall for a meeting between majo heart majo miller majo tourbillion and patina petunia and the fairies and other majos your majesty dory", dory said" I'll go in her place lets go guys" they walked into the great hall and everyone was auguring expect for majo tourbillion Lorelei and ellie and momoko, and nini said " guys! Look!", they all stopped fighting and looked at dory and they kneeled they didn't know why but they just did, majo rin " her majesty queen dory Goodwin of the lunaverse " and dory just stood there, she was new to this so majo rin decided to help, majo rin whispered to her in ear and said " you're supposed to say you may all rise " and dory nodded her thanks and said" you all may rise wow this is weird" they all rose and were in shocked, and patina said " I knew you had great potential my queen dory", patina smiled as she said those word, dory smiled and petunia bowed and said " your majesty I am pleased with you new position", felina said" yes petunia is right! Your majesty I would never though you a queen but now I do", Caitlin said" I'm so proud of you! Dory! My big sister! Queen! Of the lunaverse!", Mirabelle said "you're going to make a great queen dorie!", ellie said" hey you might get a fan club," momoko said" I am so happy for you dory!" majo heart, majo tourbillion, and majo miller bowed in respect. Majo heart said" I never though I would say this but I'm glad you're our queen your majesty", majo miller said" I knew you would be lumina's queen she loved you too much not to make you her queen", majo tourbillion said" I knew you would come back you love lumina too much", dory smiled, and curtsied to everyone, dory said" thank you everyone and I am glad you support our decision I need to know what's going on other than a new daughter on the way doctor majo heart", majo heart nods and looked at her and everyone at the meeting, majo heart said " everything started a couple weeks a go lumina started get sick, but she would just pass it off as a cold ,and say she was fine, but now I'm afraid everything is taking a turn for the worse", and dory said " how so what has been happing ", majo tourbillion decided to speak and she said " a new cursed forest has appeared and a new evil I'm afraid queen dory", reanna said" majo rika! majo rika! majo rika! majo rika! majo rika! majo rika!", dory said " but that hasn't happen since ", dodo said " we know but if this gets any worse the new baby will be in danger!". They all nodded in agreement and they sighed, then the door opened ,and three girls with lumina in a wheel chair came in hurry, dory said" lumina what are you doing up", reanna said" Hana Chan your supposed to be asleep", majo heart said " princess serenity your also to be in bed", majo miller said " along with sapphire", sapphire said" sleep later! Garden now the baby is fixing to be born!", everyone gasped and, dory asked" when?", serenity said "now! The baby is being born now!", they all rushed to the rose garden and they put lumina and dory in front of the blue rose, dory and lumina watched as the blue rose bloomed and out came a baby with sliver and red hair lumina's blue eyes and looked like hana when she was a baby, lumina and dory caught her, and their were tears in both of their eyes, lumina said" she has two tone hair sliver and red she looks so much like hana", dory said" yes but she has her mother's eyes " lumina smiled weakly and coughed and leans against dory, they knew it was a bad idea bringing her out here, they knew there was a big possibility of lumina getting worse, majo heart said" your majesty! Your fever is getting worse we must get you back to bed ", lumina said" getting worse was worth seeing my beautiful baby girl", majo rin said" what's the new princess's name your majesties" dory said" lumina you pick you're the sick one you decide I don't think I can come up with any good ones", lumina smiled and said " I already have a perfect name her isn't that right serphina ", they all looked at the baby and the baby now named serphina giggles, lumina was wheeled back to their room by majo rin, dory, majo miller, majo tourbillion, patina, Lorelei, petunia, felina, ellie , momoko, reanna, mirabelle, and majo heart with baby serphina in tow walked back to the great hall, majo heart check the baby over, and dory was sitting in a chair that her beloved would usually sit, dory said" well majo heart how is she ", when majo heart got done she looked at dory, and said it's just as I thought serphina is powerful in magic just like her older sisters", dory pulled down the hat that used to be hana chan's, dory said" so she is powerful like our daughters figured as much since their mother is so powerful," reanna said" we will help you and lumina rise her dory" , mirabelle said" you can count on us!" they nodded in agreement, dory said" thank you girls I couldn't have down it without you ,then all of the sudden the skies grew dark and all four girls began crying , then there was a evil laugh in the air and the new cursed forest appeared, majo miller said " it's the cursed forest!" , a woman said " leave human witches or be cursed to sleep forever!," dory said " no we won't who are you!", the woman said " I am the queen predecessor's predecessor majo tourbillina!", majo tourbillion said" mother! Leave her majesty alone she has nothing to do with our quarrel!", And majo tourbillina said "I will be back! This isn't over!", and majo tourbillina and the new cursed forest disappeared and every looked at queen's lumina predecessor's mother who knew dory knew everyone was tired so she decided everyone needed to call it a night, and dory said " ok that was all stressful for all of us let's all go to bed for tonight and pick this back up in the morning " everyone nodded in agreement and they all said goodnight to one other dory enters her and lumina's room, and saw her fiancé sitting up and bed reading ,and lumina looks over giving her fiancée a comforting but weak smile, dory said" how did you know I need a smile", and lumina said" I could tell you were stressed out ", dory walked over to the changing screen and got changed walking out in her new nightgown, and brushed her hair and got in bed, dory said" majo tourbillion's mother is the new evil", lumina gasped, and said" but she disappeared 5 centuries! Ago no one not even majo tourbillion has heard from her since, dory said " well were hearing from her now apparently she doesn't approve of your decision", lumina said" we'll handle her she more powerful than her daughter but we will deal with her", dory said" I know lumina I have faith we will", and lumina yawned , and dory said " now its time for sleep because we all need it and you need plenty of it to get better", lumina nods and they lay down and go to sleep ,and later that night while everyone was sleeping majo tourbillina plotted her evil revenge and plan.**

**End of chapter 2**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi! Every one its me umi ryuzzaki 1! I hope enjoy my new chapter, yes I know its been a while but hey I'm doing the best I can here, I hope you favorite follow and review my story ,disclaimer I do not own any of the characters I am using trust me if I did this would be canon. peace and love! Umi ryuzzaki1! Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magical doremi lumina is ill and she has two twin daughters' serenity and sapphire**

**Chapter**** 3 dory rules the kingdom tourbillina attacks the doremi gang must figure out a plan serphina heals lumina and dory collapses from stress!**

**They woke up the next morning, and lumina looked at dory and smiled, dory smiled and got up and got ready putting on her new dress it had a train and a new veil and gloves , lumina said " good luck dory you're going to need it you have a meeting with the witches senate", dory said thanks I'm going to need it " lumina coughed hard, dory laid her down and puts a wash cloth on her forehead, lumina said " thank you dory I love you oh so much", dory said " I love you too lumina now rest I have a kingdom to rule", dory walked out of their room and to lumina's study where she had paper work to do before the meeting, dory sat down and started working, bit later majo rin walked in with tea and cake and dory looked up, dory said" huh majo rin you didn't have to go through any trouble", majo rin smiled and said " I didn't her majesty queen lumina had it sent to you", dory smiled, dory ate and then got up and started towards her first witches senate meeting, as dory and majo rin walked, dory had majo rin explain the witches senate to her, majo rin said" the senate is made of twelve of the most powerful witches in the lunaverse majo heart, majo don, majo miller, majo Sullivan, majo prima, majo solan, majo reed , and majo vanilla, they are the only ones who could come today as the other four members are sick", dory said " and the senate includes lumina and now myself am I correct ", majo rin said " yes your majesty you are correct do you need me to go in with you ", her fairy dodo flew up and floated beside dory, dory said " no majo rin that's not necessary dodo will be going in with me thank you any ways just wait out here until I'm done", majo rin nodded and said " yes your majesty," dory walked in and the doors closed behind her and dodo, as they walked down the path 8 balcony like stands appeared, majo heart said" your majesty I assume you know why we're all here " , dory said" yes to talk about the threat to the lunaverse majo tourbillion's mother" majo vanilla said" I object! She shouldn't be here", dory looked at majo vanilla, dodo said "why do say that majo vanilla! Lumina crowned dory queen! Show some respect," dory held up her hand to dodo, and said " it's alright dodo I knew this would happen", she looked at all eight witches and dory said " look I know most of you don't approve of mine and lumina's relationship but here are the facts and you listen well, 1. I am lumina's true love and fiancée, 2. She crowned me to be queen permanently and there's no changing that, 3. You will treat with the same respect you would give queen lumina,4. I am queen dory Goodwin of lunaverse I am here to stay do you understand." Majo heart, majo don, majo miller, majo Sullivan, majo prima, majo solan, majo reed, and majo vanilla all at once said" yes your majesty", dory said "now shall we get to business why does majo tourbillina hate humans", majo heart said " its because her husband had been the king of the wizards before the current king her heart turn into ice and she hated them expect for her beloved daughter majo tourbillion", majo miller said " so since you returned we don't know why she's attacking now", majo prima said" maybe she wants to destroy the queens!", majo solan said " majo prima that is insane!", majo reed said" majo solan is right why would the queen's predecessor's predecessor want to destroy the queen," and majo don said" they haven't done anything to her", majo Sullivan said" majo don is right why would majo tourbillion's mother want the queens gone", majo vanilla said " isn't obvious she wants them gone cause queen lumina was raised and is engaged to the thing she hates the most a human!", dodo said" dory! Isn't! a! human! Anymore! She's! a! witch!", dory said" that's enough! This meeting is adjourned!", all 8 witches said" yes your majesty", dory walked off and her friends saw her upset, ellie said" let the queen take care of dory ", they nodded, and dory rushed down the hall and to her and lumina's room and she entered, lumina was sitting up and saw dory her eyes were watering, she looked at her and held open her arms, and dory ran into her arms her body racked with sobs, lumina pets her head rubbing her back, lumina said" shh its ok dory I'm here what's wrong did something happen at the meeting", dory said " majo vanilla she said I shouldn't be here", lumina sighed at hearing that she knew vanilla might say something to upset dory, lumina said" don't let what majo vanilla says get to you I love you, you are my queen she can never ever ever change that ok", dory nods and they heard fighting in the great hall and dory went to take care of it, when she got there she saw everyone arguing, Mirabella said" why aren't you happy for dory she's going to be with woman she loves ", while this was going on dory just stood there , with lumina she saw her daughter float in and touch and she was healed , she ran to the great hall, and saw everyone was arguing , lumina said " enough! Quiet!" majo heart said" your majesty but how ", lumina said" it's a long story", she got in front of dory who was completely out of it, and just then majo tourbillina attacked and tourbillion and lumina combined magic, and blasted her back, and she disappeared, lumina turns back to dory, who started collapsing from all of the stress and , her friends said" dory!", lumina quickly got behind her and held her close and looks at majo heart, and later in their room dory was still unconscious on the bed, and mirabelle, momoko ,ellie , Caitlin, reanna, patina, petunia, majo rin, majo miller, majo tourbillion, Lorelei, felina, Baba, rere, mimi, nini, and roro were looking on the other side of room watching, hana, serenity and sapphire were asleep together on the couch , lumina was on her side of the bed sitting to dory while dodo hovered over her mistress, as majo heart check her over, once she was done she looked up at every one, majo heart said " well thank goodness she just passed out from stress" , every one sighs in relief , mirabelle said" thank goodness it was just that", reanna said" yeah the girls really don't need to loose dory", ellie said" it would be hard on them all", patina said" what got her so stressed out though", petunia said " maybe her new duties", felina said " that can't be it" Lorelei said" may be stress from worrying bout her lumina" , momoko said " or maybe it was a spell", nini said" no it couldn't be that" majo tourbillion said" maybe it her adjustment to witch life?", baba said" maybe she didn't have enough oy cola", rere said " I don't think that's it baba", mimi said" well its got to be something!", and roro said " mimi is right!", majo miller said" it has to be with what majo vanilla said at the meeting", majo heart said" that what I was thinking plus everyone fighting it wasn't good for her", lumina said " I just hope she will be ok ", then they hear music, hana, serenity, and sapphire woke up, hana said " is that who I think it is", conya sang" if pull fast on ya its only cause I'm conya! Better watch around that corn cause conya is here!", lumina said" hello conya what brings you to the castle", conya said " delivery for queen dory a letter from her mother" she handed the letter to the queen and poofed off, mirabelle said" welp she will never get old", lumina said " I will give this to dory when she wakes up", Caitlin said " good idea your majesty" lumina said" all of you may retire for the night it will be a while ", they nodded and left, and lumina got change into a fresh night gown, and snapped her fingers letting dory's hair down and changing her into a fresh night gown and kissed her forehead and laid down and went to sleep.**

**End of chapter 3**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi guys it me umi here's another chapter I hope you like it disclaimer I do not own any of the characters I am using expect my own please favorite follow and review, love and peace umi ryuzzaki1! Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Magical doremi lumina is ill and she has two daughter's serenity and sapphire **

**Chapter 4 lumina takes care of an unconscious dory serphina first words! **

**Lumina was sitting beside her unconscious dory taking care of her and majo rin knocked on the door, majo rin said "your majesty permission to enter", Lumina said" yes majo rin you can enter", majo rin entered with hana Chan, serenity, and sapphire, and lumina smiled and her girls ran over and hugged her tightly, lumina said" this is exactly what I needed thank you majo rin", sapphire said" has momma woke up at all", lumina shook her head, Lumina said" I am very extremely worried for her", serenity said" why don't you sing her that six the musical song heart of stone she might like it mommy", lumina smiled and nods and lumina said" what fabulous idea serenity", lumina hummed and she sang "You've got a good heart, But I know it change A restless tide, untamable, You came my way,** **And I knew a storm could come too**

**You'd lift me high, or let me fall, But I took your hand, Promised I'd withstand, any blaze you blew my way,' Cause something inside**

**It solidified, And I knew I'd always stay**

**You can build me up, you can tear me down**

**You can try but I'm unbreakable, You can do your best, But I'll stand the test, You'll find that I'm unshakable, When the fires burnt, When the wind has blown, When the water's dried, You'll still find stone, My heart of stone, You say we're perfect, A perfect family, You hold us close for the world to see, And when I say you're the only one I've ever loved, I mean those words truthfully, But I know, without my son, Your love could disappear, And though it isn't fair, But I don't care,' Cause my love will still be here, You can build me up, You can tear me down, You can try but I'm unbreakable, You can do your best, But I'll stand the test, You'll find that I'm unshakable, When the fires burnt,**

**When the wind has blown, When the water's dried, you'll still find stone, My heart of stone, Soon I'll have to go, I'll never see him grow, But I hope my son will know, He'll never be alone,' Cause like a river runs dry, And leaves its scars behind, I'll be by your side,' Cause my love is set in stone, Yeah , You can build me up**

**You can tear me down, you can try but I'm unbreakable, you can do your best, But I'll stand the test, you'll find that I'm unshakable,**

**The fires burnt, The wind has blown, The water's dried, You'll still find stone, My heart of stone, You can build me up, You can tear me down, You can try but I'm unbreakable, You can do your best, But I'll stand the test, You'll find that I'm unshakable, The fires burnt,**

**The wind has blown, The water's dried, You'll still find stone, My heart of stone, once lumina was done she looked at dory and she was still unconscious, lumina said" I was enough to wake her", serenity sighed and said" maybe I can", sapphire said" you mean your going to", serenity nods and she breaths in and she sang"** **Here comes a wave, Meant to wash me away**

**A tide that is taking me under, Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say, my voice drowned out in the thunder, But I won't cry,**

**And I won't start to crumble, whenever they try**

**To shut me or cut me down, I won't be silenced**

**You can't keep me quiet, Won't tremble when you try it, All I know is I won't go speechless, Cause I'll breathe, When they try to suffocate me, Don't you underestimate me,' Cause I know that I won't go speechless, Written in stone, Every rule, every word, Centuries-old and unbending, "Stay in your place", "Better seen and not heard", Well, now that story is ending,' Cause I,I cannot start to crumble,**

**So, come on and try, try to shut me and cut me down, I won't be silenced, You can't keep me quiet, Won't tremble when you try it, All I know is I won't go speechless, Speechless, Let the storm in, I cannot be broken, No, I won't live unspoken,' Cause I know that I won't go speechless, Try to lock me in this cage, I won't just lay me down and die, I will take these broken wings, And watch me burn across the sky, Hear the echo saying I... , Won't be silenced, Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it, All I know is I won't go speechless, Speechless,' Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me, Don't you**

**underestimate me,' Cause I know that I won't go speechless, All I know is I won't go speechless, Speechless!", once serenity was done dory's eyes were open and they hugged her, and dory sat up, dory said" you sing just like your mother serenity you were beautiful", lumina kissed dory and held her tightly, dory said" not too tightly love I'm still weak and lightheaded", hana said" your going to be ok though right", dory nods and majo miller and reanna ran in, lumina said" majo miller reanna what's wrong", reanna said" something amazing is trying to happen!", majo miller puts serphina in front of dory and said" serphina whose that who is that" serphina said" mmm mama", they screamed ,and dory and lumina picked up serphina, and lumina said" this is the best news ever that we needed even for you dory", dory nods, in a magic mirror majo tourbillina watched them laugh and smile at the four girls that would be her doom, majo tourbillina said" enjoy what you have for now queen lumina and queen dory your four precious daughters will soon begone, and I will once again rule the lunaverse", she laughed evilly and then coughed the four girls were getting stronger.**

**End of chapter 4**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the story I am trying my best to give my all also disclaimer! I do not own any thing I am using expect my ocs! Thank you please favorite, follow and review, peace and love UMI! RYUZZAKI1! OUT!**


End file.
